User equipments (UEs) are able to establish wireless communications with other endpoints over cellular communications networks. A cellular communications network can include cellular access network nodes that provide respective coverage areas. A UE that is within a particular coverage area is able to establish a wireless connection with the corresponding cellular access network node.